What happened?
by FireBowser
Summary: Cat struggles through an internal conflict...but, everyone has a breaking point. The real challenge is finding someone to fix you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a test-chapter. If the story seems interesting as an idea, leave a review so that I am encouraged to continue writing. Thanks!**

A loud, female yell echoed about the tiled halls of the hospital.

Tori's head snapped up, and she rushed around the corner toward the noise. She quickly identified the room from which the scream emanated. As she raced inside, Tori's hands snapped to her mouth to cover an inevitable gasp of shock.

Random shouts of "SEDATE HER!" were heard amidst the chaos. Cat's doctor was grounded, clutching the side of his face; small droplets of blood were coating the top of his lab coat. A few brave nurses attempted to comply, but seemed lost in their attempts to find a safe route to their patient. Cat took a random swing at a nearby nurse, clipping the side of her face with the bottom of the metal rod she had obtained briefly after she came around.

"Watch it, WATCH IT!" the doctor continued to guide the nurses, failing in his attempts to contain the situation.

"What is going ON here?!" Tori finally chimed in, effectively grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Everyone…except cat. Another unfortunate nurse caught a rather blunt blow to the side of the head and was knocked to the floor. A few nurses shot annoyed glances at Tori before returning to their task at hand. The doctor seemed to take an interest in the slight change of circumstance.

"I'm sorry, do you know this patient?" the doctor inquired, standing from his place on the floor. The doctor seemed tired; rubbing half-heartedly at his purple-and-swelling cheek.

"Y-y-yes, I'm a friend of hers." Tori stuttered out.

"Tori?" Cat asked, suddenly seeming aware of her surroundings. A nurse took advantage of the brief lapse in Cat's violent behavior, roughly shoving a needle into her neck and pushing the contained fluids through her veins.

"OU—ch" Cat uttered, collapsing after a moment of teetering. Two nurses collected her unconscious form and placed her back on her cot.

"Perhaps restrain her?" the doctor somewhat-sarcastically suggested. A few nurses bitterly laughed and shuffled about the room, collecting their supplies. Tori glanced sadly over Cat's sleeping body before returning her attention to the doctor.

"What just happened?" Tori asked, irritation evident in her voice.

**Thanks for reading! Obviously, this isn't a whole story. As I previously mentioned, this is more of an idea. If it seems like a story you'd like to read more of, leave a review. If it seems popular enough, I'll turn it into something beautiful! Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sigh. You can do this, Cat. Just another day at school._

Cat flicked her mascara casually across her upper lashes, squinting contemplatively at her reflection in the mirror. The sun had just moved up past the mountains and was casting a lingering glow across the valley. As the winter season neared, Cat noticed that sunrise came later and later each day. This made every morning less sunny, and therefore, less exciting to her.

"Cat! Andre is here!"

"Coming, mom!" Cat squeaked in her trademark high-pitched voice. She gently smacked her cheeks; _You. Can. Do. This._ Cat ran full-force down the stairs, giggling and pecking her mother and father on the cheeks before bounding out the door to Andre's car.

"Hey there, little red!" Andre's tenor voice chuckled.

"Morning Andre!" Cat chirped, followed by a giggle. "Let's get this show on the road!"

A few short minutes later (too short, in Cat's opinion), they had arrived at school. Cat opened her door and swung her backpack over her shoulders before heading towards the entrance. She knew what waited on the other side of those doors; her secret-crush, Tori. To Cat's amazement, Tori still hadn't noticed Cat's unusual behavior around her. She remained oblivious to the redhead's feelings.

"Cat!" Tori yelled, waving sporadically at her friend. Cat snapped out of her minute considerations and slapped on her classic smile.

"Tori!" Cat yelled back, giggling and skipping towards her friend. She tackled Tori, almost knocking her to the ground.

"Whoa, cowgirl!" Tori chuckled, reaching out to the lockers to balance the pair. Cat quickly retreated, slipping her loose hairs behind her ear.

"Sorry Tori! I guess I'm just excited to see you!" The redhead swung her arms absentmindedly to and fro, keeping her eyes trained on the latina beauty before her. Tori returned a smile.

"I'm excited to see you too, Cat! But we'd better hurry or we'll be late for Sikowitz."

"Kay kay!"

"Drive-by acting exercise! You are all butterflies, and are in search of a mate! GO!" Sikowitz yelled, clapping his hands above his head. Cat batted her eyelashes nonchalantly at a few of her neighbors, who feigned interest and proceeded to flutter away. The redhead continued about the room, eventually bumping into Tori.

Tori batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at Cat, causing the redhead to blush. Cat shyly batted back, and approached Tori timidly. Tori winked, and Cat could have sworn that her heart stopped beating. The two were loudly interrupted by their teacher, who had been actively observing the two exchange greetings.

"Ah, excellent you two! Butterflies are a non-advanced form of life, and therefore do not conform to the rules of sexuality. However, they would flock to those most likely to be compatible in terms of breeding. Points for creativity!" Sikowitz finished before the bell chirped. The students collectively sighed before dropping their arms and heading to their seats to collect their belongings.

"Don't forget! Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Beck, Rex, and Jade! You seven are to finish the choreography for the upcoming musical. That is all!" the teacher exclaimed dramatically, floating to the window and gracefully hopping out. The group simply shrugged at each other and headed for the door, their school day finally having come to an end.

"Cat! Wait up!" the redhead had practically sprinted to the exit, trying to find some breathing space after the exchange with her crush. She came to a halt just before the entrance of the school, slowly turning to face Tori.

"What's up? Are you okay? You look kind of peaked." Tori said, reaching out to touch Cat's forehead. Cat squeaked at the action, swatting away Tori's hand. Before Tori could put words to her surprise, Cat wheeled around and fled from the school, leaving her crush standing in utter confusion.


End file.
